


Monkey In The Middle

by writingkiwi



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cute, Gen, Kidfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingkiwi/pseuds/writingkiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: kid!sun being bullied via 'monkey in the middle' and kid!neptune intervenes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monkey In The Middle

**Author's Note:**

> wow it's been a while since i last wrote something 6 months i think  
> well this should be the start of a writing binge so look out for more work by me :)

The sound of cruel laughter rolled down the corridor and assaulted Neptune’s ears. The young boy turned his attention to the awful sound to find two boys throwing a bag between them. In between them a short faunus boy was jumping with his hands in the air trying to retrieve his belongings.

“Give it back!” The scrawny blond boy growled.

“Or what?” One of the brutish boys sneered.

“I’ll... I’ll-!” He was stammering, quickly searching for a threatening response.

“He’ll get you in your sleep.” Neptune butted in calmly.

The young thugs stared at him in confusion, and stopped throwing the bag. The faunus boy stared at him in awe, his big grey eyes wide and his tail swishing.

“What are you on about?” The bully holding the bag turned to face him.

Neptune smirked. “Oh you don’t know?” He feigned fear by widening his eyes. “Faunus have night vision, and really sharp teeth. And don’t even say he doesn’t know where you live, because he can track you.”

The thugs widened their eyes and dropped the bag, both of them running off down the hall in fear. The faunus boy started laughing and Neptune laughed with him. Taking the chance to actually look at the boy Neptune realised that the faunus a full head height shorter than him.

“Thanks. Your hair is cool.” The boy pointed at the bright blue strands sprouting from his head.

“Well I think your tail is cool.” Neptune smiled at the light blush that tinted the boy’s cheeks. “What’s your name?”

“Sun. Yours?”

“Neptune. Hey you wanna be my best friend?”

Sun’s eyes widened. “How do you not have a best friend? You’re the coolest!”

Neptune giggles. “Well I like to read and most people don’t like that.”

“Well I can’t read very well. Could you teach me?”

Neptune felt a warm fuzzy feeling in his chest he hadn’t heard of before. He grins down at Sun. “Anything for my best friend.”


End file.
